Lost In Love
by XxBakuraXBakuraxX
Summary: It's after the shaman fight and Hao's ready to take on talking to Yoh again. He loves Yoh, but Yoh can't tell. He's just lost in love. Rated T for a reason. Yaoi incest and more.
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy this to the best of your ability. Three chapters but is fairly awesome.

XxX

Chapter 1

"Yoh, how can you still act so relaxed?" Horo asked his friend who was kicking of his shoes. "Probably 'cuz I don't care." Yoh replied. "But Yoh…." Horo started. "Heh, your a little 'Boro Boro.'" (Boro Boro= cheap, idiot, stupid, ECT.) "SHUT YOUR ASS UP, YOH!" Horo replied, straining. "Why don't you shut _your_ ass up? I'm trying to write a letter here!" Ren nearly screamed. "Heh, writing letters is girly, Ren." Horo laughed. "_Girly? _This happens to be a death grant! And I can write another one up for you!" Ren yelled. "Sheesh, cool it, Ren." Horo tried to calm Ren and failed with Ren giving him a smack in the face. "Yoh, um, well, um, would you mind, um, going to get the groceries for me? I'm, um, busy…" A shy Tamao entered the room. Yoh sighed. "Whatever."

He slipped on the sandals he just kicked off. "Give me the list." Yoh answered, annoyed. "Am I, um, annoying you?" Tamao answered, sounding frightened. "Nah, I'm sorry Tamao. I'm having a rough day." Yoh answered, slipping through the front door. "Why are you still thinking about that?" Yoh asked himself on the porch. He continued to think about Hao, how he wasn't around any more. Yoh sighed and slipped on a coat that had been lying on a chair in the porch. He stepped out. The warm summer sun blazed in his eyes. He swore for a moment, he saw Hao. But of course he knew that wasn't _really _Hao, just his mind messing him up and confusing him. As he walked past the _Green Grocer, _he swore he saw Hao's reflection in the store window and found himself kissing it. "God, do I miss him that much?" Yoh asked himself, rushing off. He entered _Green Grocer_ and bought all Tamao's ingredients for dinner. Yoh gave the cashier a 3,000 yen dollar bill and walked out. He went up to the bus stop and noticed a small forest beside the station. He saw Hao again, and temptation arose. "Hey, is that you?" Yoh ran off after his little vision. He ran around the forest, confused. Hao wasn't there. But neither was an exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um, hello?" Yoh asked the forest. Nothing but the wind answered his call. Yoh gazed at the sturdy trees. "Oh god, how did I ever end up so lost?" Yoh thought, puzzled. "Seriously, at your age, you still get lost." A familiar voice sighed. Yoh turned. Hao was there all right, sitting relaxed in a tree. "What are you doing here? Aren't you the shaman king now? Go do something, you know, important." Yoh commented. Hao looked up. "What's the difference? In the great spirit, out of it, training, or relaxing, I do it all under the same sky," Hao started. Yoh sighed. "Why don't you come up here? You can see a lot from here." Hao smiled. "I don't think so," Yoh frowned. "Besides, I gotta get these groceries to Tamao-chan." Yoh started to walk away. "Won't you look at the sky with me for two minutes or something?" Hao pleaded with a reassuring tone. Yoh hated that. Hao had such a way with words, he could convince the president of America to shoot a bullet right through his brain. "Whatever." Yoh climbed up the tree and plopped down next to Hao. "Anna's gonna kill me if I bring dinner late." Yoh stressed. Hao laughed. "You still worry about that kind of stuff?" Hao asked Yoh playfully. "Leave me alone," Yoh frowned. Hao laughed again. "Doesn't he enjoy teasing me?" Yoh thought, angrily. Hao pinned Yoh down against the tree. "Sorry. I'm not meaning to tease you," Hao laughed. "How did he…?" Yoh mumbled to himself.

"You can get off of me now," Yoh jerked back. Hao laughed again. "Where would the fun be in that? You'd just run away," Hao grinned. Yoh felt hesitant. What was Hao doing? He had never acted like this to Yoh before. Hao licked Yoh's neck slowly. "What the?" Yoh tried to smack Hao, but he was pinned down good. Hao then started a trail of kisses. He kissed up Yoh's neck and than his fore head and nose, and then he gave Yoh a kiss on the lips. Yoh jolted the second their lips met. "Hao…" Yoh mumbled under the kiss. Hao went up for air after 3 or 4 minutes of kissing. "You like this don't you?" Hao smirked. "No, I don't! Stop teasing me!" Yoh yelled. "Oh?" Hao looked slightly angry at Yoh's reply. Hao got on top of Yoh. "Would you stop acting so stupid, Hao? It's getting on my nerves!" Yoh started to scream. "Is it now?" Hao kissed Yoh, caressing his hair softly. "_Hao… stop. Leave me… alone." _Yoh mumbled under the kiss. He felt Hao squeeze his shoulder, hugging him. "_What did I ever do to deserve this?" _Yoh thought. "Everything…" Hao mumbled, kissing Yoh's forehead. Yoh gave in. He shifted into a comfortable position. "If Anna catches us, you're going to be dead, you know that right?" Yoh frowned. "Anna's a freak," Hao stated. "I thought you… liked her." Yoh was confused. Was this always so _casual _for him? "I don't _like _Anna, I _like _messing with her," Hao stated again. He played with Yoh's hair. "Jealous?" He smiled. Yoh turned bright red. _Why does he have to be so hot? Then I wouldn't be so embarrassed! _Hao blushed, obviously meaning he read his younger twin's mind. He licked his lips anxiously and kissed Yoh again. Yoh squeaked a bit, but was kind of used to it. Ever since he was kid he was forced to do things he never wanted to do. But once he became shaman king, he could do what he wanted and lead his own lazy care free life. Of course, now that was impossible. Yoh closed his eyes, and opened them sensing Hao breaking apart from their kiss. "Hao?" He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yoh ran home through the rain, throwing his coat of on the porch and coming inside sneezing, he definitely caught a cold.

"I'm home!" Yoh cried out, giving Tamao the groceries quickly. "Maybe if I help you cook dinner we can get it done on time so Anna doesn't murder us." I say, quickly cooking up pasta. Tamao nodded, blushing.

I rushed and made some sauce, and finished. It was done right on time. Anna ate the first bit of the plate, and Tamao and I listened carefully.

Finally she threw the bowl down on the table. "Approved." "We did it!" I smile, throwing back, and jumping, and Tamao smiles too.

I enter my bedroom, only to find a familiar figure standing there, smirking.

"Ugh, your coming back to annoy me, right?" I groan.

"Oh Yoh, I know you too well. You say that, but don't mean it. You say it too hide your weakness."

_Right. Like you know me._

Hao smirks again, kissing me.

"Hao!" I yell, jumping up. "You'd be surprised. I know that your ticklish here," Hao explains, tickling the back of my neck, where I jump up laughing.

"Stop it!" I demand, yanking his hand away from my neck. He smirks again, and kisses me again.

"I'm not gonna sit here while you tease me like this!" I yell.

"Who said I was teasing you?" Hao asks, kissing again.

"Stop. It." I say.

_I'm warning you._

"Oh, but what can you do, Yoh? Admit it, your no where near as strong as me," He taunts.

He kisses my forehead, and I decide I can't take it anymore.

"I'm gonna call for Anna." I say, angry.

"Then I'll do this," Hao asks, kissing me hard.

"MFF!" I yelp, jumping back.

"Oh come on Yoh, you can't be freaking out that much over just a kiss. I haven't even done my worst." Hao says.

_YOU ARE MY BROHTER, GOD DAMN IT! IT'S WRONG!_

"Wrong?" Hao asks.

"I don't see it the same way. I love you, and I don't care what anyone else thinks," Hao explains.

"And what if I don't love YOU?" I ask, immediately regretting my words.

"You mean you don't?" Hao asks, hurt on his face.

_God this is bad, he's the shaman king. I don't want his bad side._

"I mean, I love you, you're my brother, and I do, but like…" I try to say, kind as possible.

"I don't only read minds Yoh, I can read hearts." Hao says. "And yours has it written on it. You love me, you can't deny it." Hao continues.

"I can deny all I want!" I yell.

"Screw you!" I say, forgetting the 'shaman king' thing. Automatically I catch up with myself, noting on his annoyed expression.

"You're just lost Yoh," Hao says.

"In love."


End file.
